Sexual Healing
by tippyroo
Summary: Calleigh has a long day, and Frank makes her feel better...


Sexual Healing

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Aw, I wish I owned a Frank, but sadly I own nothing :o(

A/N: I warned y'all I was going to write some F/C porn! I've boldly gone where no shipper has gone before! I really don't like the term "shipper". Anyway, here it is, at long last; I know it's weird, but bear with me! Be warned though, it's very smutty!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank rubbed his temples as he walked down the halls of the crime lab. It'd been an unbearably long day he was fairly sure that the only person left in the building other than himself and the skeleton crew of the night shift was Calleigh. There'd been copious amounts of ballistics evidence recovered and it was her unhappy (or knowing Calleigh, maybe not so unhappy), job to sort it all out. He stepped into ballistics and sure enough he spotted the little blonde in question bent over a microscope, comparing two bullets. He tilted his head slightly, the way that she was leaning over gave him a perfect view of her ass. He let indulged for a moment, but quickly stopped himself, knowing that if she caught him she'd have his balls in a jar on her shelf. He smirked at the thought, beautiful, saucy and a gun expert, was there anything hotter? "Hey Calleigh", he finally made his presence known and she sighed and turned around,

"Hi Frank, I don't have a report for you yet, sorry. I have about 7 more hours of work to do here"

"Don't worry about it, we don't have the suspect in custody yet anyway, you can finish up tomorrow"

Calleigh looked to be considering her options.

"Come on Cal, let's go get something to eat before everything closes", Frank could see she was tired

She raised her eyebrows at him cryptically, "Are you buying?"

"Sure," Frank smirked, "It's the least I could do after dumping all this ballistics evidence on you"

"And after staring at my ass for the last five minutes", she added giving him a deliberately sexy smile and dropping her lab coat on the counter as she walked past him toward the door, "Are you coming?"

Frank just stood there for a moment with his mouth hanging open before jogging to catch up with her.

"So where're you taking me?" she asked after they'd gotten into his truck and pulled out onto the highway.

Frank gave her a look from the corner of his eye, "You're just going to have to wait and see"

"What if I don't want to wait?" her voice was teasing and Frank couldn't help but be pleased to notice that she was flirting with him again.

"Okay, I'll give you a choice then," he said, glancing over at her as they stopped at a red light, "We can either go out to an Italian place that I know of in Biscayne, or we can go back to my place and I'll cook for you"

Calleigh's eyes sparkled as she answered, "Well that's an easy decision,", she leaned closer to him across the center console, giving him an excellent view of her cleavage, "I find a man who knows how to cook incredibly sexy"

Frank smiled, "Home it is then"

Within minutes they'd pulled up in front of Frank's house and he quickly ushered her inside and then went to work in the kitchen, but just as he was checking his fridge and praying to God that he had something decent to make her for dinner, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see her standing in his kitchen, inches from him, "You know," she said in a low, husky voice, "I'm really not that hungry"

Frank was speechless as she took a step closer, moving her hand from his shoulder to his chest, and looking at his lips, "Or maybe I am"

Frank really didn't need any more encouragement than that and he pushed her against the counter and kissed her hard, grabbing her hips and pressing into her.

Calleigh moaned against his mouth and began pulling at the buttons of his shirt almost immediately.

Frank pulled back to catch his breath and stared at her a moment, her cheeks were pink, lips swollen and he chest was heaving, she'd never looked hotter. "What's gotten into you Calleigh?"

She raised her eyebrows, "It's been a long week Frank, a very long week, and even longer since I've had a good fuck. You seem like the kind of guy who could help me out with that", she gave him a sultry smile and Frank didn't know weather to feel used, complimented, or just turned on. He went with the last option and brought his lips back to hers roughly. "You want me to fuck you Calleigh?", he whispered against her ear after he'd pulled his mouth from hers.

"Did I stutter?", her eyes were dark he couldn't help but want to fulfill her request.

As she began trailing kisses down his throat he pulled at her blouse, popping the buttons off one by one and hearing them bounce on the tile floor. He tossed it aside once he'd removed it and then moved down to her pants, quickly dropping them and she kicked them away once they were around her ankles, leaving her in her bra, panties and heels. Frank licked his upper lip as he looked her over and Calleigh tugged his now unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and tossed it onto the ground. He grabbed her bottom, squeezing it as he kissed her neck hungrily and then lifted her up and set her on the counter. Calleigh breathed in sharply when she felt the cold countertop against her skin, but soon forgot about it as Frank began moving his mouth across her collarbone and then down to her breasts, kissing and sucking at them through the lace of her bra and then reaching behind her to unhook it. He threw it aside carelessly once he had it off. She moaned loudly when she felt his tongue lapping at her nipples and again when he took one into his mouth and pulled on it. Frank could feel himself getting harder with each noise that escaped Calleigh's throat and he slid his hands down her smooth body to pull her panties off as he moved his mouth to her other breast. Once they were off he ran his hand up the thigh, dipping a finger inside of her and grinning against her breast when he felt how wet she was.

"Uhn Frank" she murmured, reaching down for his belt, but no sooner had she unfastened it than he'd moved out of her reach. She frowned slightly until she realized that he was moving down her body, his hands now on her hips holding her steady as his mouth reached her wet opening. He leaned in to taste her and Calleigh gasped, arching her back and bracing herself on her hands to keep her from falling back over the counter. Frank smiled at her reaction and he continued licking her as her moisture increased. Calleigh moaned his name and hooked her legs over his shoulders, her stilettos dug into his back but he didn't care. He slid on of his hands behind her bottom, holding her to him and moved the other to slip two fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out as his tongue lapped at her and within seconds she was coming around his fingers, screaming in pleasure and he was entirely sure his neighbors could hear her. He chuckled to himself as he kissed his way back up her body, he just hoped they didn't call the cops, that would be awkward.

"God Frank", she breathed, still out of breath when he'd pulled back from her lips

He smiled, "You enjoy that?"

She bit her lip and nodded, kissing him again and resuming her previous activity of removing his pants. They fell to the floor and she shoved his boxers down with them before grabbing his swollen cock and squeezing it firmly. Frank groaned and kicked his pants off before pushing into her. Calleigh purred and grabbed his shoulders, rocking her hips back into his as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Harder"

He smiled and pulled out, slamming back into her as hard as he possibly could without hurting her, "Hard enough for you?"

She didn't answer, just gasped and dug her heels into the backs of his thighs to steady herself before moving her hips forward to meet him again and he thrust back into her just as hard as he had previously. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat now and every time Frank pushed into her, her breasts bounced lightly. He reached up with one hand to cup one as he sped his movements up and Calleigh threw her head back, leaning on her elbows and giving him a perfect opportunity to take one into his mouth. He bit her nipple gently and Calleigh whimpered, tightening around him and forcing him to speed his movements up even more until they were both panting heavily. He felt Calleigh beginning to flutter around him and he grabbed the backs of her knees, lifting her legs over his shoulders and thrusting into her one more time and Calleigh cried out, coming around him and puling him over the edge with her.

Frank collapsed on top of her, his upper half leaning heavily on the counter as they both caught their breath. "God Calleigh, that was a pleasant surprise"

Calleigh smiled but pushed at his shoulder lightly, "I'd better get dressed and head home, early day tomorrow"

Frank frowned, handing her her bra and watching as she calmly redressed, "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him with a confused expression on her face as she finished the last button on her blouse, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged and watched, bewildered as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Do you need a ride home or anything?", he asked, trailing behind her.

"No that's okay", she smiled at him over her shoulder, "I'll just get a cab back to the lab and pick up my car. Thanks for the fuck"

And with that she was gone and Frank left more confused than he'd ever been in his life.


End file.
